


弥赛亚同人－ReneSalyut：狩猎-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－ReneSalyut：狩猎-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－ReneSalyut：狩猎-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c654c66e)

[ 13](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c654c66e)

### [弥赛亚同人－ReneSalyut：狩猎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c654c66e)

**参考关键词：第3题：预料中的暴风雨，闪彩条的黑白电视，红酒，蜡烛，项圈，脚镣，手铐**

【Rene和Salyut，非CP关系，是组合关系。灵感来自黄昏里他们俩最后的临时组合】

黑白电视发出滋滋的声响，里面的说话声也有些变了音。不断波动出的黑白雪花，就和窗外黑夜里飞驰而过的暴雪一个颜色，看得人眼花。

漂亮的金发播报员小姐用俄语讲着天气预报，但地图上的分区在黑白灰之间已经变得很模糊不清。

但不管怎么样，今晚这片森林就是要遭遇暴雪的攻击，现在已经苍茫一排看不清树林里的道路了。

老式铝壶里烧的热水开了，滋滋滋的喷着热气，壶盖被顶得来回咣当响。

但这不影响对面客厅沙发上的男子。他依旧在暗光下护理自己的刀，不看电视一眼。

电视荧幕的光来回闪动，雪花让光线不稳的波动在他周围，然而垂下的刘佳遮住了他这一侧的眼睛，看不到他的表情。

果然不用他担心，炉灶很快被人关掉，水壶声也小下去。随后一阵金属摩擦的叮铃咣铛声盖着脚步在厨房里移动，在中于水声注入杯中并随着勺子搅拌几下的响动里静了下去。

那个脚步声拖着金属的噪音从厨房挪到客厅，越来越近，最终停在了沙发旁。

一个老旧到杯口都坑坑洼洼的瓷杯伸了过来，飘着的热气下是苦涩浓烈的液体。

“喝了呗。你们这里产的速溶咖啡！”

代号为Salyut的男子停下了手里的活，抬眼看了眼咖啡。接着他口气轻得和对口型一样应了声，把杯子接过来却直接放在了前面的茶几上，接着工作起来。

想着也许因为刚冲泡的咖啡太烫嘴，所以送咖啡的人也没在乎。只是在Salyut看不到的高处，对刚才这一系列不冷不热的态度自顾自的做了个鬼脸。

随后这人捧着自己的杯子一屁股坐上沙发，于垫子的吱呀声里大口冲咖啡吹起气。

他动作太大，所以沙发垫起伏也很大。Salyut被屁股下的震动妨碍到，皱着眉头往边上挪了挪，以确保手中的护理工作处于安全操作范围。显然他懒的提醒或者抱怨对方，因此一句话都没讲。

这间屋子的灯泡坏了，也没有新的。厨房和客厅周围零零散散摆着几根蜡烛，现在火苗跃动的昏暗几乎照不过来。

这里的东西都是上一次来这里的人留下了，或者再上一次，总之从哪里来的，多久以前的，没人算得清楚。

好在手动发电机还能用，所以房间里还没太冷。只是蜡烛很少，一大半被对方在厨房的瓷砖台上，远处乍一看和座祭坛似的瘆人。

“天气不是都预测过了吗？”捧着被子的人伸手就拿过了遥控器，像是在自己家一样的开口。

咣啷。金属的声音很刺耳。

“我可以换台吗？”

明明刚问还没争得在场另一个人的同意，他已经按下了换台键。老旧的电视迸着雪花上下晃着，屏幕每次切换都要对焦一次，速度很慢。

可是青年还是睁着眼睛半张着嘴，一个台一个台的调，像是极度需要一个节目来度过时间的暑假学生。

最后他停在了一个电影频道，剧情没前没后也不知道在讲什么，但他还是撂下遥控器往回一靠，抬脚要搭在桌子上。

咣啷。金属的声音摩擦过桌面，延长了噪音。

“Rene，把脚给我放下，吵死了。”Salyut终于咧着嘴不满的训了句，别回头的刘海后，那双眼睛很冷淡。“还有别把脚放桌子上，你主人没教过你吗？”

名叫Rene的青年看一眼倒是普通，完全没有Salyut那种气质。可是他穿着朴素到怪异，甚至不合天气的单薄松垮，仿佛不合身的衣服裤子被松紧挂在身上，袖子和裤腿好很短很高，露出他的皮肤和纹身。

更奇怪的是，他是光着脚的。脚底显得厚而脏，像是他不穿鞋就满屋子乱走。刚才房子桌子上，一般人看到这种形象，八成要不能忍了吧？

可是诡异的还在后头。他手腕间和脚踝间都挂着锁链，把四肢限制起来，仿佛移动中需要被拘束防范的囚犯。

可同时他的脖子上则带着项圈。项圈和锁链装置一样都显得非常高科技机械化，这又使得他的形象同普通的囚犯区分了开来。

“只是这里气氛让人很想试一试吗。”

“试什么？”

“那种慵懒窝在沙发上的感觉，”虽然嘴上给自己做着辩解，可Rene还是老实的放下叫坐起来喝咖啡。

因为咖啡很烫，所以他撅着嘴巴呲溜呲溜的从边缘嘬咖啡，烫得吧唧嘴，又发出了一系列的噪音。

而他双手间的手铐链子就这样悬挂在半空中，跟着他的动作还会晃荡，将前方电视上的荧光折射出阵阵银泽。

他佩戴这些东西并不是他犯了什么罪，要不然他也不会大大方方坐在这里和人喝咖啡。

其实他已并非普通人，而是经过试验后可以让身体强化转变成半兽的“猎犬“。要说的话，简直和过去欧洲古代流传至今的“狼人”有的一拼。

这是军队做的人体试验，这些人也都是自愿。

虽然说自愿，可在“选择下“，他们的人生也变得没得可选。这项计划在全球实行，于各个国家政府下不断扩大和改良，成为了军人的新型武器。

剩下和猎犬组合搭档的人就是“猎人”，也是主导领队。Salyut就是其中一员，也是俄国猎人计划中的新生精英。当然他们也有一部分经过药物实验，但只是强化了感官。

猎人有权控罪猎犬，猎犬也需要更多的舍命保护猎人。

猎犬一部分可以说已经兽化，所以在药物和环境刺激下他们偶尔会陷入野性占据主导，并且失控和疯狂的地步。所以这些装置也是猎人能强行灌输命令以及控制他们情绪的设备。

不过Rene所属日本，猎犬也有所属的主人。

主人一般负责和猎犬生活，训练，也会出战。但是如果其他猎人需要猎犬的话，他们就会把猎犬征用过去。

这就说明：猎人和猎犬并不是固定搭配的，他们还是类似战略组合而已。

这次因为俄方曾经实验基地被破坏，里面实验的异种逃走并数量众多未能全部抓获，后来甚至进行了繁殖，还流出国外。所以他们才会要求周国加入合作，日本方面也因为发现这类物种而不得已给予援助。

现在呢？Salyut被派用的增援就是日本那边的猎犬Rene，而他们一开始的侦查如今已经得到目标锁定的结论。两个人将在这个俄罗斯东部下暴雪的森林中，解决掉在这里出现的两只实验种。

这里唯一会有光亮的地方就是这间被作为临时站点的小屋，可以说是很大的诱饵。

“这咖啡说不定过期了呢，”Salyut把护理好的武器收好，这才拿起来温度降下些许的咖啡。他靠上咖啡，看这里电影里不知道因为什么事歇斯底里的女主角，事不关己的迸出一句话。

“哎？啊？？！！”已经喝掉几口的Rene这才大惊失色的对这咖啡大叫，又转脖子对着Salyut瞪大眼。尤其是看到Salyut一口没喝时，他下巴都要掉了。

“这个地方虽然是隐藏站点，但也不是常年有人光顾的地方。你也不知道那是哪年哪月的咖啡粉了，”Salyut翘起腿摇了摇瓷杯。可这个优雅的动作在他的映衬下，更像是坐在高级餐桌前摇着红酒杯，同这里简陋老旧的格调截然不同。

Rene对他说的话有这么一刻深信不疑，接着他凑近多闻了几下，手还揉了揉肚子生怕出现点问题。不顾他比起可是和野兽一样灵敏，味觉也很发达，所以他皱起来的眉毛顿时一展，眨巴着大眼睛，“才不会过期呢！我打开时都好好闻了一下，闻起来没问题。”

Salyut对他投以的眼神，像是面对一个给自己辩解的小孩。于是这位北方精英好笑的哼了下鼻子，移开目光后总算低头喝了口温度能入口的咖啡，澄清了事实，“骗你的。”

“喂喂喂，你喜欢这种事？”Rene乐呵着作出夸张的吃惊表情，想用胳膊肘戳戳他，可被对方的手爽快的打掉了。

也是这个时候，电影播完了。不知不觉中后面的曲子和演员表也滚完了，老旧的电视一下子切成了条红条的画面，伴随着刺耳嗡嗡声，把整个客厅的光亮定格在了一个高度上。

因为荧幕的声音和彩图的画面太过影响视觉和听觉，所以很快被Salyut关了。Rene还想伸手换台，可见遥控器都被对方拿走关了，也就撇撇嘴一个深呼吸后不再抢。

接着Salyut走到客厅另一端的柜子上，把那里的烛台端到了茶几上。用来作为烛台的茶碟已经被融化的蜡油堆积，看来曾经来这里待命的间谍不少人这样做，这根粗粗的蜡烛也快烧到底了，几乎和盘子粘成一体。

“你鼻子能嗅出咖啡粉，你就没嗅出点能喝的东西吗？” 摆出副嘲讽的神色，Salyut背过身不去看Rene吊起嘴角投来的困惑表情。

他走到隔壁间摆放着破破烂烂杂志的书柜前，从最下面的抽屉里抽出一瓶红酒。

“喂，你什么时候知道那里有这玩意的？”Rene没过脑子就很直接的问出口。但值得一提的是，他还是个新人，即使变成猎犬，也没有Salyut惊喜。

“刚进屋勘查这里情况时，”像是要把这瓶仅有的酒当作自己的战利品，Salyut抱着就穿过Rene身边去往厨房。

“那为什么不告诉我啊，为什么刚才不拿出来啊？”Rene嘀嘀咕咕的变成了一个抱怨大人的小孩子，跟在Salyut后面。

可惜这里东西都没那么干净，虽然洗洗冲冲能行，水也没停，不过洗碗液之类的生活用品却很匮乏。

玻璃杯上蒙着一层灰，而且因为暴雪的关系，倒下的高脚杯也醉了。至少喝酒的杯子没有一个完整的，普通喝水的玻璃杯也没有像样的。

“所以我才只找到这个杯子吗。”

听闻这话，Salyut才意识到这也算是Rene幼稚的报复。回头一瞧，Rene果然靠在门框前，举着承装咖啡的老瓷杯，晃了晃。

不过Rene根本不是计较小事的人，他上前豪爽的一泼，就把冲泡的咖啡倒进了水池。

“喂，你干嘛？”虽然Salyut明知故问，可他对对方浪费掉咖啡的行为还是不太认同，然而这事也不值得大惊小怪。

最后两个人用旧瓷杯喝了红酒，还真是奇怪的体验。当然Salyut的咖啡也被Rene擅自倒了。

这不是什么上等好酒，就是能买到的最普通的，用手就能拧开瓶盖的那种。可是在这个暴风雪席卷林地的夜晚，开工前来这么一口，还是相当不错的。

但也就是这个时候，他们的通讯器的预警响起，随后目标跟踪的资料也传输上来。两个人彼此互换了个眼神，随后他们放的才喝了一两口的红酒，转身把厨房的蜡烛都给吹灭掉。

…

作为Rene此任务搭档的猎人，Salyut也在Rene的拘束系统里临时注册了象征他权利的指纹验证。

他依靠这个便解开了猎犬的手铐和脚镣，让其可以在战场上大展拳脚。

这些链子并不会掉下来另外存放，这个指示也不并不是解开锁铐本身，而是让锁链中间的纽扣打开。仿佛断成两截的锁链就和收起的卷尺一样，被抽入过于笨重的锁铐中缠了起来。

外面暴雪小了，但漆黑一片。可对于接受过不同程度药物试验改造的他们，双眼都能在黑暗里看得透彻，同夜行性的野兽一般。

Salyut穿着正常，看起来和普通战斗人员毫无差别。可是他的皮肤却更加耐冻，几乎不会在这样的天气下产生冻伤。

同时他的嗅觉和听觉也比普通人灵敏，配合他平日作为间谍的训练，判断和分辨能力都被拔高了几个等级。

Rene则截然不同，他此时此刻甚至可以用“偏离人类”来形容。但这没有恶意，而是真的如此，简直和电影里的狼人近似，却也保持着人类的部分姿态。

他的四肢迅速变化骨骼造型，却根本不会感到疼痛，同时也在皮肤上生出厚重坚硬的毛发。

变大的脚掌前端，指甲形成兽类尖长的利爪。这也是为何他光着脚，衣服也很松垮的原因，因为能容下他变化后的体型。

这些简陋的衣服开销不大，撕破也是家常便饭。而他的项圈仍然戴着，是控制器也是定位仪。

毛发只蔓过他的四肢，以及顺着脊椎覆盖后背，同头发末梢连接上。耳朵也会变长，就和人们一般所想象的那样，因为这可以增大听力范围。

不过除了兽瞳和獠牙，他的脸依旧毫无变化，前身也是。所以松垮的衣物下仍有保护措施来遮挡胸和腹部。如果过多的改变让心脏附近压力过大，将有不好的结果，这也是目前实验的瓶颈。

他们的目标如同灵长类和猫科的合体，这是以猩猩猴子取代人类做的实验，不过现在则因为凶暴而需赶尽杀绝。

Salyut他们奉命行事，所以杀戮的准备还是做好了的。

双方隔着吞掉声音的厚重白雪，却早已凭借优异的感官察觉到彼此，好比这片树林就他们两方生物的存在，只能你死我活。

刚抵达他们确认好的地点没多久，一只实验生物就从林侧重冲来。

它巧妙的以Z字形绕开树木，试图混淆Salyut。Salyut则双手持刃，面不改色，并且也没轻易靠近对方。

小块的雪块无声无息的掉下，都被雪地砸出的小坑隐藏了动静。可Salyut怎么会不知眼前少了一个目标呢？

人猿一样长手长脚的另一目标其实正灵活的潜伏在高耸入天的巨树上方，此时此刻一跃而起，从Salyut头顶上方扑来。

“Rene！”Salyut目光几乎不离对面地上重来的敌人，也不慌乱避开原处。他的号令下午，身后就腾空跃出健硕的身影，将他上方的偷袭者撞飞。

“O——K——！”Rene接受命令的声音似乎都比他高速的动作来的慢，尾音消失时他已经和目标抱作一团，利爪刺入实验生物的肩头，将它叉在地上，随后又回身一甩，将比他大的家伙丢上了不远处粗大的树干上。

树枝上的残雪被震得大块大块掉下来，脚边的雪也在他们每个人有力的步伐后被溅飞出一片。

实验生物的体型同Salyut旗鼓相当，可肌肉和骨骼比他宽而硕大，每一个攻击打过来，都和巨大的扇子一样罩过来。

它因为几乎四肢着地，攻击很低。假设Salyut双腿被正面撞上，也许膝盖都会骨折。

但Salyut也把自己的姿势调低，前倾的身体好比离弦之箭般精准的控制身体，强化的双腿在雪地里滑出超乎寻常的速度。他比那只生物要灵活敏捷，同时扔保持高处的优势，在跃起同时依靠降低至平行的角度，让双刀结结实实的划入对方坚硬的皮毛。

有着猫科面容的灵长类实验兽发出咆哮，它疼痛又愤怒。怒火给了它另一份力量，即使脑门和后背被Salyut划出长长的道子，接近露骨，它还是回身甩出比人类长的胳膊抓住了Salyut的脚踝。

“额——”Salyut咬紧牙关面的咬到舌头，虽然这一下让他脚踝可能扭到，然而他还是尽可能在被甩出去时顺着对方挥动的方向，减少腿部关节的损伤。

交叉的双手护住胸口，手持的刀刃紧紧贴在双臂上没有割伤自己。雪地起到了很好的防护作用，只不过空间问题还是让他在地上弹出两圈后撞在了树上。

然而这不能阻止一位后果严酷训练并且身体强化的战士。Salyut在被树木组织后，他就立刻依靠这份支撑更换姿势爬了起来。

脚上的扭伤仿佛不存在，他迅速进攻。可是他看似同冲来的野兽迎面对上，可是他很快转身向着树木而去。只见他以电影里才可能会看到的速度打破重力，踏上树干，避开了实验兽。

实验动物宽大的身体因为没刹住车砸向树干，可是它并不笨。它用一直手抓住树干，挡住自己的脸免受损坏。它那双猫一样的眼珠咕噜咕噜的转着，立刻抬头寻找Salyut。

而它不知的是，Salyut早已落在他身后，雪地埋藏了部分声音，残存的闷响也和树干撞击的声音重叠。

Salyut自豪的长刃结结实实的刺进对方的后颈，甚至很快一个拳头在后方打下，将刀刃敲得更深。

体型一样的趋势现在成了辅助，不会因为太大而无法压制对手，也不会因为太小而被躲闪。

Salyut抬膝忍痛踹了那只猩猩一样的屁股，趁着它往下方失去平衡向着树木跌去时，Salyut另一把刀紧随其后叉入那张巨大的爪子，将其钉在了树干上。

野兽的喉咙被后颈进入的刀刃捅破，它发出溺水一样的呻吟。可着并没换得同情，Salyut所有的感情都藏在了眼底，但身体还是迅速出击。

松开钉住爪子的刀，他手掌再一次用力推向插在对方脖子后方的手柄。这回刀刃终于穿过厚重的皮毛和结实的肌肉和骨头，贯穿了实验兽的脖子。

那些破碎的呻吟随着抽搐变得零碎不堪，却像是刺痛Salyut的耳朵，令他皱起眉头。

他快速的掏出他并不常用的枪，立刻从后方抵住了那个猫一样的脑袋，从侧面对着耳朵下的太阳穴迅速开抢。

或许他想要早点了解，也或许他是觉得这个可悲的生物不用再受苦。

他接连又开了两枪，为了把这张比人脸宽大一些的脑壳内的大脑完全被破坏。他的头颅很坚硬，可太阳穴附近却最薄弱的地方，所以这个地方是毁掉这些是衍生物的中枢，只是很难瞄准。

就在这个时候，树枝震动和断裂的声音从后方逼近，在高出弹出分不清距离的碎声。Salyut立刻抬脚踢上实体，借力把自己的双刀拔出来握在手中。

可是等到他回身时，那个巨大的影子已经跳过距离他最近的那棵树。或许是要探寻同伴的情况，也或许是逃离到这个位置，而或者是想趁他不被偷袭，总之那只野兽行开爪子和牙齿冲到他头顶。

有温热的东西滴落在Salyut额角附近，他确定这只实验兽已经受伤。

他躲不开，只能用刀刃贯穿那只的下巴或者喉咙，但是他肯定要被插入几个爪子。

说时迟那时快，Rene发出“嘿”的一生，身影从Salyut旁侧的那颗树后冲了出来。

他几乎是蹬踩着树干，在树林中窜跃。身体仿佛水平得于半空中移动，速度快得连重力都来不及阻止他，那些树干收到他影响所发出的晃动早已被他甩去几米后。

大个子的半兽青年横向落去Salyut头顶上方的树干，仿佛踩在平底一样四肢蓄力在木头上。他对下方已经死掉的尸体不看一眼，甚至不畏惧迎敌，双眼的兽瞳炯炯有神。

他的身体罩住了Salyut的位置，近距离横在了扑来的猎物面前。

他四肢爆发性的蹬开树木，以迅雷不及掩耳之势张开生成獠牙的嘴和利爪，一口擒住那只野兽的脖子，爪子也刺入肩头，就这样把对方从Salyut身前叼走。

巨大的爪子因为用力过猛而扒开树皮，木屑飞溅出来，噼里啪啦的掉在Salyut和身后的尸体上，而Rene与那只实验体的身影早已不在他上方。

黑影下，Salyut依据凭借夜视力找到了对方。

Rene此时兽化的本能正在趋势他把利齿也用作武器，几乎完整的扯开了对方的皮毛。血肉模糊的呈现在他的口下。

或许是他本身就是个心大还不容易沦陷在负面情绪里的人，本能似乎并没能被他认认真真的接纳。等到他一口吐掉嘴里撕下来的皮肉，恶心的吐吐舌头催了口吐沫，他那副像是吃了苦药的孩子脸多多少少让一旁的猎人放下心来。

就让Rene还好好的保持理性，Salyut也就不打算多做处理。他放下刀刃，转而换成了手枪，却一直在旁边看着Rene打斗的全过程。

野兽因为脖子被撕破，而发出咕噜咕噜咳血的声音。可是它的爪子还是挥动着，却变得无规则。

Rene身上也有抓痕，虽然不深，但能看出来他有防范对方的爪子。所以Rene完全野兽化的爪子扯断了实验生物的肩膀，让他报废了胳膊。

从Rene的脸上，看不出他过多的同情。可是他那种随意的笑容也不知何时消失掉，变得认真起来。

他的行动也不拖拖拉拉，可是在没有人造武器下，张开爪子压低身子决定精准得捏碎对方的大脑，帮这条生命走到终结。

可——

枪声破空划过，穿透了猫科动物耳朵下的太阳穴。惯性让那具巨大的躯体弹动了一下，随后便一动不动。

这一下太近，声音几乎像是在眼前爆破一般，震如Rene变尖的敏锐兽耳中，害的他夸张的一个哆嗦。

是Salyut开得枪。男人但膝跪下，压低角度，以令人难以置信的精准度，射中了快陷入雪地下被毛发遮挡的小小部位。

他比Rene处理的更快，释放一条生命的速度也更快。

两具尸体在确认死亡后，被并排放在了一起。他们将其顶上了一个定位器，想组织汇报后，等待着提取尸体进行处理的小队过来。

两个人并排坐在不远处的树下，有着年代的森林被巨树掩盖，翘起的粗壮树根成了他们的椅子，但也被冰雪弄的又湿又亮。

因为刚才的一系列打斗，这里没了其他生物。即使他们速战速决，可此时仍换不回半点声音。当然，处了他们呼出白雾的呼吸，还有是不是衣服摩擦的声音。

少见的，Rene没那么话多。他看起来倒不是像是累了，而是捂着伤口，让能迅速愈合的伤口快点结束止血。

Salyut双手把玩着刀具，可是寒冷的天气呆久了还是会让他手大影响，手指逐渐失去力气，让他停止了动作。而一旁的Rene蜷缩起自己的大个子，早已变回人的四肢赤裸在天气下，蜷缩着脚趾。

Salyut并没给予太多关心，因为Rene的体质让双脚看起来并没有冻坏，也没有冻伤，甚至红得不过分。可是长时间在一个地方带着，对于又不是在这种环境下出生长大的耐寒性动物，他们也会感到不舒服。

Rene的手链统统都重新连接起来，被他时不时甩着玩。这显得他像是熬时间的孩子，连说话的兴致都没了，或者说他更多想要对话的人并不是Salyut。

说实话，Salyut对这只猎犬以及他主人的相处还是有那么一丁点好奇的。

直到直升机的光打下来，树叶不断的晃动。这里无法停降，所以研究人员和军人降下绳索，最后把两具尸体裹住吊走了。

至于他俩，怎么穿过这片雪林来的，就怎么自己回去。

因此总算搞定这次任务的他们，都站起来各自用自己的方法伸伸懒腰抖抖腿，活动了活动在寒冷夜晚带了几个小时的身子。

此后两人并排转身走向小屋的位置，那里的烛光根本打不到这里，可以说明他们距离那里还有好一段距离。

远处直升机的噪音越拉越遥远，没了风的树再次恢复寂静，也把灯光给掩盖住。

“啊啊～好想回去把那瓶酒干完。”Rene举起胳膊，和早晨刚起床伸懒腰的老大爷一样发出长叹。接着他乐呵呵起来，话匣子又打开了，“你也这样觉得吧？反正都干完了，干脆一起喝酒喝到天亮吧？”

“就一瓶而已，几分钟就能搞定，”Salyut别开脸给对方泼了盆冷水，接着嫌弃的皱着脖子躲开凑过来的人，“别对着我说话。”

“为什么？”

“因为你嘴里臭死了。”

“啊…”Rene被一句噎得哑口无言，还抬起胳膊哈气上去闻了闻。毕竟刚才他可是用嘴巴私下那个生物脏兮兮的皮毛，扯下血肉的，嘴巴里还都残留着血液和雪水以及皮毛的碎屑。

Rene连忙对着地面吐了几口涂抹，撇着八字嘴嫌弃的用手抹抹嘴，可是他手也不干净，干掉的血还凝固在上面，不洗手不行。

“我要用红酒洗洗嘴，”说出天真的话，Rene却很快反应出什么的冲另一旁的猎人抱怨起来。“啊！你刚才说的也太过分了吧？我咬它可能为了完成任务！”

Salyut翻了个白眼，懒得理他的加快脚步。谁知Rene也立马跟上去，还孩子气的对他脸呼出血腥味的哈气作为小报复。

“走开！小心我把你下巴刺穿。”

这样顶嘴的对话消失在了黑夜的森林里，只有零星的一颗微弱的烛光小窗在他们方向的远处，埋没入巨大黑暗的森林中央。

…

两人返回了发配这次任务的俄方基地，另外也有几组人回来了。

日方猎犬实验组织的飞机也降落在俄罗斯夕阳升起的停机坪上，下来的部分人是猎犬的主人们，他们要亲自把自己的猎犬领回去。

“万夜——！！”Rene真的就和看到主人的大型犬一样冲了过去，开心招招手的双廊样子就和一个没经世故的大学生似的。

他的主人是那群人里年龄最小，个头也最小的一位。明明是个看起来没成年的样子，却摆着一副大人样。

或许是他的猎犬总是如此张扬又显眼，还动作那么大的冲上来，所以那位叫万夜的少年略显无奈和烦躁的别开脸，但目光却还是迎着冲来的身影，站在那里等着迎接一个熊抱。

好笑的是，等Rene过去要张开胳膊搂住比自己小很多的主人时，少年还是抬手用胳膊隔开彼此，尽可能为自己争取点空间。

Rene才不管他，依旧搂着对方肩膀，乐呵呵的蹭上去。

“你好脏，不要再蹭了。”万夜如同洁癖的患者一样抗拒对方，根本不给对方一个重逢拥抱的机会。他那副表情，让Salyut真搞不懂他们关系是怎么样的。

“看来你们完成的也蛮快的嘛。”熟悉的声音引回了Salyut的目光，只见Souk摆着一副乖张的样子，富家公子似的倚靠在一旁的墙上，看来对方那组完成得也很快。

“那么喜欢猎犬的话，和上面说说给你配一条？反正咱们这边的实验不也进行的好好的么。”

“我不需要，”Salyut兴致缺缺的回了句，他并不需要再兼职一个“主人”的工作，被专属的猎犬跟随。

明明是猎人，却愿意做一个不需要辅助的孤行猎手。

但Souk跟上了打算离开的Salyut，很随其后像是要招来注意力，抛出了下一个问题的讯息。这次不是狩猎实验动物的事情了，所以暂时从“猎人”身份里解脱的Salyut还是投去了目光。

“这回是和我，”Souk大拇指往后指了指自己，说完便大摇大摆的走到了Salyut前面。

“喂——！”

Rene长长的拖着音，隔空唐突的叫住了Salyut。Salyut回头望去，那个搭着比自己矮小主人的猎犬，正张大嘴扯着嗓子叫自己，“下次一起喝一杯啊？尝尝日本酒呗？”

Rene大大咧咧的行为几乎引来了周围所有人的目光，唯独他自己不尴尬。万夜冲他赤裸裸的翻了个白眼，抬手拍掉了放在自己肩头的胳膊，可挪开一步后还是等着对方。

Salyut无言扬起嘴角，敷衍了事般的挥了下，好笑的转身离去。他没回应，也没否认，可是行为传达了认可。

只不过不止何时，他也没有想给对方明确肯定的意思。反正到时候有机会碰上了再说吧，谁知道他那时候什么心情呢？

总之现在他觉得Rene在自己身后，脸上大概是得意的表情吧。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[杉浦Rene](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%89%E6%B5%A6Rene)[Salyut](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Salyut)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(6)

热度(13)

    1. [](http://now36.lofter.com/) [天堂高速路](http://now36.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://now36.lofter.com/) [天堂高速路](http://now36.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://qingqiu156.lofter.com/) [吃土少女](http://qingqiu156.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://miaoranrana.lofter.com/) [喵～然然吖](http://miaoranrana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) [搞cp专用](http://1563658364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://shyunko.lofter.com/) [貓年](http://shyunko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c652f6a1)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c65c9d04)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
